Remember Confessions?
by teehee01360
Summary: When dealing with covert affairs, one must always be prepared of the consequences that go along with it; because one way or another you WILL get caught. Doesn't matter how or when. One thing's for sure, once you do get caught, you will lose something that's a part of you. Golden rule: be prepared, plan ahead. Thing is... sometimes you lose more than what you're willing to give up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So I got this idea from a song (...as always -_-") This is actually me trying my hand at a lemon. Consider that as your warning. Haha! Anywhoo, I planned this to be a twoshot initially but let's see how that goes. I might need an extra chapter just in case the next one is too lengthy. :p Okie dokie. Here we go! Have fun, kiddies!

Note: The setting for this story is in Canada ^_^ No reason really. Just felt like I needed a distinct location so everyone has an idea of distances and whatnot.

**DISCLAIMER: **Proper citations should be materials used for the making of this story are credited to their respective owners: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto; Citations to Confessions, a song by Usher (this extends to his production agency).

* * *

**REMEMBER CONFESSIONS?**

"He doesn't deserve this, you know?"

A handsome brunet at the youthful age of twenty-four winced at the words of his companion as he drank his glass of amber sin. Both the gentlemen were eyeing a particular ray of sunshine of a man who was happily chatting away with a few of their friends at the exclusive birthday celebration of one Haruno Sakura. The man, who was twenty-four years of age as well (younger by a few months to the Uchiha) and was a gorgeous natural blond with eyes of the deepest ocean colour, joked around with his mates completely unaware of the gloomy attention he was getting. His name was Uzumaki Naruto and he, despite the dismay of many, was unfortunately taken.

"My God, Sasuke! He really doesn't deserve what you're doing!" Sai, a twenty-five year old distant relative of the addressee, hissed out at said addressee who was blessed by the gods to have possession of the magnificently beautiful blonds' heart. Uchiha Sasuke was, by all means, the closest description of human perfection available. He was born rich, was insanely attractive, and had the intelligence of a genius; he was a man of a thousand and one capabilities, and was nothing but hounded in the professional world. His midnight tresses framed his immaculate pale face to a tee and were styled in such a way that made the man look casual yet prim. His body was like that of a Greek god; slender but littered with lean strong muscles. However, it was not all these that had Naruto falling madly in love with Uchiha Sasuke. If anyone asked the blond what exactly about Sasuke had caught his attention, he would have answered without batting an eyelash. God knew it wasn't Sasuke's personality because the man was, in all essence, a bastard. It was actually Sasuke's deep onyx eyes; those eyes that seemed to be laden with unbidden knowledge and simply drew one in. _The _Perfect Catch, indeed.

Going back to the conversation at hand, Sasuke couldn't help but bite into his lip. He was outstandingly guilty. His stomach clenched, his heart sped up, his shoulders tensed. Sasuke loved Naruto to a fault; loved the man like he had never loved before. Uchiha Sasuke loved Naruto with all his heart and soul.

Yet

He was so guilty.

So very very...

Guilty.

"If you don't tell him, Sasuke, I will. God knows I love him and I'll be damned if I let you continue with your bullshit." The Uchiha threateningly growled at his relative's words. He knew Sai held affections for _his _Naruto. Sasuke knew Sai, if granted the chance, would steal the blond away in a heartbeat. But what most would consider threatening, Sasuke used as an advantage. His older by a year relative, Sasuke hated to admit, actually did love Naruto to the point that it _could _(that being the operative word) rival Sasuke's own feelings.

"Hn."

"I mean it, Sasuke." Sai's voice was dripping with burning acid. The older man snarled at his distant cousin's audacity to smirk at the warning.

The smug bastard.

Sai hated it.

Shimura Sai _detested _the fact that Sasuke could be so conceited. What he loathed the most was that he knew why Sasuke could get away with being so arrogant scot-free; likewise, Sasuke knew as well which would explain exactly _why _he was being so smug.

Sai loved Naruto too much. So much that he wouldn't dare hurt the blond in any way or form...

And that included keeping Sasuke's little secret.

But no.

He'd had enough.

This time it was different.

He could have let it go the first time around; but a month of Sasuke's misdemeanour was pushing it!

Naruto deserved more and Sasuke was definitely less than what the blond man deserved.

It was with those thoughts that Sai pushed himself off the wall he was casually leaning into and took a steadfast step towards the man he loved.

"Sai."

Sasuke commandingly called out, yet his older cousin continued his strides. The younger brunet clicked his tongue and immediately followed suit. Sasuke reached out and pulled at Sai's long shirt sleeve, causing the latter to halt in his pacing.

"You're not going to do that." Uchiha said matter-of-factly. If it weren't for the joyous ambiance of the party, Sai would have screamed his head off at the impudence his younger cousin.

"What makes you so sure I won't?" The older man jeered at the other. It was a challenge. Sai tauntingly smirked at the younger man. Sasuke couldn't call the shots anymore. He had power over Uchiha Sasuke and waht an empowering feeling it was.

Not soon after Sai revealed his show of dominance, Sasuke grinned mockingly at the former. The twenty-five year old paler individual gulped in apprehension.

"You won't because..." Sasuke briefly glanced beyond Sai's head to sneak a soft glance at his beloved. The younger man returned his gaze to his relative with a knowing expression. "Well... you'll see." In a flash, Sasuke manoeuvred around Sai's slightly taller form and made his way towards Naruto.

Sai turned around and casted a curious expression at the two. What was going on? What was Sasuke planning?

Naruto, with his periphery, noticed the arrival of his lover and offered the man heartwarming smile. Sai could read the "hey" Naruto greeted his boyfriend with. Subsequently, the blond took a step towards the affluent raven-haired man. Sasuke pulled the younger male closer as he whispered something to Naruto that made the latter blush. Sai noted the way Sasuke pocketed his right hand and inconspicuously grabbed its contents. Naruto, looking every bit of the angel he was, rested his cheek against Sasuke's all the while smiling at the sweet nothings being said into his ear.

Suddenly, Uchiha Sasuke pulled away from their embrace which earned a confused glance from his love.

_Sasuke?_, Sai could see Naruto's lips form the name.

It was at that moment Sasuke revealed the object in his possession.

It was a ring.

... Fuck.

All of a sudden, Naruto jumped into Sasuke's arms with the most joyful look on his face and tears of mirth at the corner of his beautiful blues.

All of a sudden, a crowd started to gather near the couple's vicinity.

All of a sudden, everyone was cheering.

Sai didn't know whether to be sad that he had just been one upped by Sasuke or the fact that Naruto unknowingly made a bad decision.

... It was probably the latter.

Didn't take a genius to know that Uzumaki Naruto had said Yes to one Uchiha Sasuke's proposal.

llllllllllllllllllll

Discarded clothes cluttered the extravagant room and, somehow, the visual of it made the ambient temperature raise a few notches. The curtains were drawn in such a way that the personal quarters were dark enough to not disturb their activities yet let in sufficient moonlight for a certain brunet to properly see the specimen of a man he was pleasuring. The sound of the steady creaking of their bed and the banging of the head frame against the wall proved to be the apt soundtrack of their lovemaking. That and, well...

"Ah! Hah, hah... Sa-saa...s'ke. Please."

The blond attempted to run his hands across his lover's soft hair and enwrap the man in his embrace yet he had forgotten one thing (and kept forgetting actually). Sasuke, using his suit's necktie, had bound both Naruto's wrists to the head frame beforehand. His sadistic lover also, in the course of their rushed foreplay, managed to acquire his handkerchief and used it to blindfold the far-gone blond.

"Tell me what you want, love." Sasuke asked as he fondly eyed the embroidered family symbol on his handkerchief. The Uchiwa fan was clearly noticeable against the black cloth; the cloth, in turn, contrasted against Naruto's beautiful tan skin. The raven then nibbled and sucked on his partner's earlobe as he weakened his thrusts into the blonds' body. The action immediately earned a whimper of protest from the younger male.

"Sasuke, stop teasing!" Naruto gasped out. Sasuke simply chuckled at his fiancé's shameless begging. It was rare to see Naruto act in such a way. It was interesting how the usually proud and headstrong man turned in to a whimpering hot mess during sex.

Unfortunately for Naruto, his Sasuke was feeling a bit mean tonight. The raven completely pulled out of his love and stopped his ministrations. Naruto yanked at his binds and desperately moaned for his lover. The blond lightly thrashed his head from side to side as he bucked his hips up in search of much needed contact.

"Sasukeee." The Uchiha licked his lips at the sight of his partner. The ring on his left index finger shone in the moonlight, heralding an ownership of sorts. The tan skin was glistening with sweat and was littered with love bites across the whole delicious expanse. The younger man's cock was hard and fully erect, waiting to be touched. Sasuke eyed a particular bead of pre-cum trickling from the slit down to the sides.

"Baby... Baby... Touch me. Please. I want you to touch me." In utter desperation, Naruto began squeezing his legs together to relieve himself of the intense arousal he was feeling.

Hn. Now that wouldn't do, would it?

Sasuke opened Naruto's legs and held the limbs in place. "My God, Naruto. You look so fucking hot like this." He admitted as went in between his lover's legs. The older man reached over the other's chest and gently rolled a brown nipple with his thumb. The bound lad arched up to the touch, whimpering as another breathy chuckle escaped from the only other person in the room. Suddenly, the thumb was replaced by Sasuke's sinful tongue; licking and playing with the hardened nub. The raven simultaneously palmed the other nipple into erection.

"Ha...Ha... More."

Thankfully, the Uchiha sparingly obliged. His free hand made its expedition towards the poor blonds' neglected member and, once there, began rolling the leaking tip with a thumb - effectively smearing the semen around the head. The pleasured man was outright panting by this point, wanting nothing but to be able to find release.

"Sasuke! I-I'm gon-gonn-a go cra-ahh.. crazy. I want..." Naruto began bucking his hips into Sasuke's warm hand. The seemingly endless legs of the Uchiha's fiancé was quaking due to the overwhelming pleasure that he was being deprived of.

Sasuke lifted his head from the heaving chest and crawled up to level his face with his love. It was obvious that Naruto was so far gone that the man couldn't even properly speak words anymore. The brunet, being the kind lover he was, decided to help his betrothed out. "Naruto, do you want me to ride your tight hot ass with my stiff cock?" Sasuke huskily whispered into the other's ear. This warranted him a wanton moan laden with desire from his partner.

"Yeah..." Naruto breathily answered.

"Mmm. Baby, I didn't quite hear you. What did you say?" Sasuke aligned the tip of his cock to Naruto's entrance. The Uchiha began rolling his hips, letting the tip of his member teasingly graze the awaiting hole. Sadistic bastard.

The poor blond couldn't even speak anymore and just simply panted as he opted to feel what little relief Sasuke was offering him.

"You're not answering, love." The Uchiha reprimandingly bit the skin between Naruto's jaw and neck. "Maybe it's because you don't actually want ... this." The older man slowly pushed his manhood into the hot cavern but stopped when only the head of his cock was fully engulfed.

Naruto attempted to push his lover into him more but failed miserably as he was kept in place. "Ah! Ah! Sasuke! Want you!" The blond gripped at the offending cloth that prevented him from touching his fiancé.

The handsome raven eased his cock another inch in before pulling out completely. That singular movement completely broke all of Naruto's modesty. "Shit! Sasuke! Fuck me! Fuck me!" He cried out.

The Uchiha darkly chuckled at the pleas. "That's what I wanted to hear.", was all he said before he slammed his member all the way into his lover.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" Immediately after Sasuke entered his love, Naruto wrapped his legs around the other's hips to keep his tease of a fiancé in place. Sasuke groaned at the way his lover's inner walls clamped onto his cock as if wanting nothing more than for him to milk his seed. The older man released a choking sound. God.. this felt so good.

"Ah! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto chanted the name like a prayer to the gods. Moisture began to prickle his eyes at the sheer amount of pleasure he was experiencing. The tears, unfortunately or fortunately enough, only seeped into the handkerchief that prevented him from seeing his gorgeous pale lover.

"That's it. Scream my name, love. Let the neighbourhood know you're mine." The blond thought it was unfair how Sasuke could still form comprehensible sentences while he was a mumbling mess.

The mantra of his name brought more vigour to his thrust. He angled his hips towards a spot he knew would make the blond cry out for him.

"Yes! There! Right there, S'uke!" Sasuke grinned at his lover's vocal nature. With a desperate need to see his partner's beautiful eyes, the man removed his fiancé's blindfold. Once the cloth was done and away with, Naruto slowly opened his eyelids to reveal dark lust-filled orbs. "Harder, baby. Deeper." Naruto whispered, his voice hoarse from the night activity, as he stared directly into Sasuke's midnight pools.

Sasuke quickly obliged and pounded into Naruto's slightly smaller body, not failing to accurately hit that pleasure spot within the blond. "God, Naruto. You feel so... so good." The raven-haired man placed a searing kiss onto the other's mouth and probed his tongue into the warm cavern. Naruto eagerly accepted the kiss and responded with his own pink appendage. He massaged his tongue against the underside of Sasuke's own before opting to suck the tip. The older man did not let up on his thrusts as he passionately made out with his lover.

The Uchiha's lungs began to cramp from lack of air so he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. Sasuke heaved for air as he let his head rest at the junction of Naruto's head and shoulders. The blond moaned and messily kissed Sasuke's shoulder.

"Babe, your necktie... I want to.. touch you." Naruto, with all the concentration he could muster, formed the command. He wanted to run his hands along his love's flawless back, to pull at his silky hair,to simply touch. Sasuke grunted as a response before reaching over to the head frame to release Naruto from the binds. Once free, Naruto pulled Sasuke's face towards his own and resumed their kiss. He placed a hand at the nape of Sasuke's neck, feeling th fine hairs that were damp with sweat, while his other hand kneaded Sasuke's shoulder.

Their lovemaking was starting to become animalistic. The bed was screeching from the rough bouncing. The walls could have cracked from the incessant bang bang banging of the bed frame. Sasuke pounded his cock so hard into Naruto; the latter pushing back to let the man get deeper inside. In between their hot kisses, their breaths and gasps mingled with each other as both were almost to their peak.

"Sasuke, close... so close." Naruto let his mouth rest at his lover's sweat slicked cheek.

"Yeah... I'm gonna come soon too."

Sasuke sped up and as the pleasure kept building, and building, and building.

"S'uke! Don't stop!"

When suddenly...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Almost immediately, Naruto tensed and cursed. It was his emergency work phone. "Fuuuck! Sasuke, wait! Ah! I have to answer it!"

Like hell Sasuke would stop now! "Fuck that! It can wait, love." He was so close! Sasuke kept on going, looking to reach his climax.

"Oh! Oh shit! Sasuke!" Naruto trembled and squirmed at the abuse his prostate was experiencing. He could feel his cock leaking. Close... God. He felt like bursting.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Naruto growled as his guilt ate away at him. He eyed the blaring phone with pseudo-hate. God, he wanted to come but... there was an emergency. So with utmost reluctance, he pulled away from Sasuke, whimpering as he felt his lover's engorged member slip out of his rear.

"What the fuck, Naruto!?" The Uchiha growled as he attempted to pull his lover back into position.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Babe, I'm sorry but I have to take this!" Naruto scrambled for his phone and pressed 'call accept' just as he heard his partner grunt out a curse.

"What?! Someone better be dying!" Naruto hissed. Hey, he wasn't happy either!

Sasuke heard a quick succession of mumbled responses from the phone. Tch. He plopped onto the bed, all the while ignoring his painful arousal. In his desperation, he even began to lightly hump his mattress to relieve him of the pressure.

"Shit! Someone actually is dying?! K. I'll be there in a few." Naruto ended the call and hastily grabbed his clothes on the floor. It was times like these that Sasuke hated how Naruto cared too much about people. God damn blond was such a flipping martyr! Sometimes, the brunet couldn't stand it.

Once he was fuly dressed, he sensed the frustration radiating from his lover and softened his gaze towards his man. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. The clinic is understaffed at the moment. I'm the only other nurse that lives within the vicinity."

The Uchiha lifted his head to answer after sighing from exasperation. "Naruto, it's been a while since we last had this level of intimacy because of our schedule. When we finally do have sex, they call you for help. Can't they get someone else for a change?" Sasuke sat up as he massaged the bridge of his nose. It had been six months since they had gotten engaged and their respective lives only became busier by the day. It took a toll on their private time, sure, but luckily their feelings never wavered.

Naruto guiltily gazed at his fiancé. He walked towards the man, bent over, and kissed the pale cheek. "I'm really sorry, Sasuke. I promise to do whatever you want next time."

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke went back into the covers and assumed a comfortable sleeping position. Naruto brushed his blond fringe from his eyes and sighed. He swiftly treaded to the door and just prior to exiting he bade his lover a goodnight.

"Sasuke, I love you. I'll see you in a bit, okay?" He gripped the doorframe as he awaited for a response.

"Hn. Yeah. I love you too. Be safe and save that motherfucker's life, alright?" Naruto smiled at the other's tender yet disappointed tone. At least Sasuke understood; that was what was important. And so Naruto rushed out of their home. Sasuke sighed as he heard the blonds' car blare to life and drive away into the night.

It didn't help that the room still smelled of sex and sweat...

Looks like he was stuck with jerking himself off tonight.

Tch.

Bummer.

He looked at his clock and noted the time. 2AM. In fifty-three hours, he would be on a plane to the west side of the country on business. In actuality, he could finish his work there in a matter of a few days. Naruto didn't need to know that though, otherwise the blond would question why Sasuke needed to stay an extra three days.

Sasuke reached down and began to stroke his still quite hard member.

Yup.

He couldn't wait to get to Vancouver.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Alrighty then. So here we have the next part of the story ^_^ Mkay.

Please let me know how ya'll think. I'd appreciate it very much :D As I've said, I'm testing out the waters with my lime/lemon-writing. Advice would be really great! :D

So I've decided on a three-shot! ^_^ Wheee~

***DISCLAIMER APPLIES***

* * *

**REMEMBER CONFESSIONS?**

The young man's posture was dignified as he stood at the inviting corridor of the mall. Every so often, a group of ladies would giggle at his direction. He was angelic in his business attire; the suit looked like it was custom made, the pressed shirt was created from the finest material and to complete the look, a silk necktie was professionally tied around his collar. Sasuke truly was every girl's wet dream. Currently, he was silently reading the message he had just received on his phone. It would appear that the person he was waiting for had arrived at the premises. He removed his suit jacket as he had deemed it too high-strung a wardrobe for the mall. Although he admittedly looked good in his suit, no one in their right mind would ever want to visit such a casual place in such attire. So he neatly hung the jacket on his arm, leant against the fine glass railing of the corridor, and waited. It shouldn't take too long.

"Sasuke!"

See.

What'd I tell you.

Sasuke fixed his gaze to the direction the greeting had come from. Loud. That person liked to be so loud. But I guess he was just attracted to that type of people. Loud, bright, and feisty.

"How'd that business thing go?" A pair of soft hands was suddenly taking their sweet time fixing his collar and his necktie. After the preening, said hands decided to set their course down the firm chest and settled against the hard abs that were presented by the Uchiha. Sasuke smirked and decided to tenderly hold onto one of the hands that were lovingly touching him. "Hn. Boring as usual. What else would you expect from a bunch of old men discussing charts and whatnot."

The giggle that resulted from the other was to be expected. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother asking you about your work." Sasuke mentally agreed with the statement while simultaneously looking at the pretty blue eyes that were looking straight at him. He mindlessly began to play with the soft blond tresses. Slowly but surely, the man was zoning out as he stared on. The guilt was resurfacing and it was eating at him again. He loved Naruto so much.

Loved him so so much.

They were engaged to be married.

He was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with him.

So why?

Why was he compelled to...

The sudden kiss on his cheek brought him out of his short trance. It was a gentle kiss; one that was so obviously radiating with love and affection. He glared ever so slightly once the gesture had sunk in.

"Cut it out, Ino."

She moved away and crossed her arms, all the while pouting at the handsome man before her. "Aw come one, Sasuke! It was just a kiss on the cheek! It's not like I made out with you or anything!". The blond woman hmphed and turned away from her companion. Sasuke immediately rolled his eyes at the way Ino was acting. She knew how he felt about the kissing! "I told you no kissing though. Is that too much to ask?" He growled at her as a show of his disapproval. Ino was a smart woman; she should have known better.

"I know! But, babe, you said just no mouth on mouth contact! There was nothing about kissing you on your cheek." She looked to him with fluttering lashes and glassy eyes. The raven-haired man sighed. The pretty blonde made her point. Sasuke had actually said those words and he had just lost the argument. He wrapped his arms around her waist, effectively enveloping the woman from behind. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry, okay?" Sasuke whispered in her ear and tightened his hold around her. The fact that he had to bend down a bit more to reach her ear mentally reminded him that Ino was, in fact, a few inches shorter than Naruto.

Wince.

There was that guilt again.

She slowly turned around and giggled as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. "You're forgiven, stud." She winked before pulling away from her man. What? She had every right to call Sasuke her man! He was with her now wasn't he? And besides... she had more history with Sasuke compared to that man-stealing Naruto!

See, Yamanaka Ino was the class pretty girl during her years in high school back in Toronto. Every guy wanted to date her and every girl wanted to be her. She was classy and refined; a grade-A lady. It needn't be implied that boys flocked to her wherever she went and followed her every whim. Unfortunately for all her male schoolmates, she had her sights only on one person on campus. She was lucky enough that the person she was so keen on felt the same way about her. Uchiha Sasuke and Yamanaka Ino were the school's power couple. Everyone could see that these two had a very good future ahead of them: good careers, a grand home, beautiful well-rounded children. They could have made a perfect family together.

Too bad she had to move to Vancouver in the middle of her sophomore year.

Being apart wasn't even all that bad. Sasuke called and video-chatted with her every chance he could. They kept their relationship strong even until the start of their senior year. She could distinctly remember Sasuke complaining about this one transfer student. Every time she and Sasuke spoke, her boyfriend never failed to gripe and groan about said new student. How the guy was so stupid, annoying, and a loud-mouthed dumb blond. Suffice to say that their relationship went downhill from there. At some point, Sasuke started chatting with her less. She heard from him less. Barely had any time for her because he was out of the house more with God knows who. Then one fine day, after weeks of not contacting her, he called her up. Imagine how excited Ino was to receive the call from her boyfriend who hadn't gotten in touch with her for a while. In hindsight, she probably shouldn't have spoken to Sasuke that day. If she hadn't, she wouldn't have had to experience the sheer sadness that came with Sasuke breaking up with her. She'd asked why the boy she was desperately in love with was ending their relationship. He owed her at least that much; but alas, all Sasuke said to her was that he didn't feel the same way anymore. They lost touch after that fateful day. Sasuke went on with his life whereas she was still hung up over him.

Two years later, she found out from Sakura that Sasuke had been in a relationship with someone named Uzumaki Naruto since the end of their senior year. Imagine her stupendous surprise when she found out that this Uzumaki Naruto was all man! Uchiha Sasuke with a man! Impossible! That was the last news she'd heard about her beloved Uchiha. Four years after, by the grace of the gods, she managed to chance upon Sasuke who was on business. To her, that serendipity meeting was proof that they were meant for each other. Not long after that reunion,well, Sasuke kept on visiting the city for business and for ...'leisure'.

"Come on, babe! We got some serious shopping to do!" Ino interlocked her fingers with Sasuke and excitedly walked with him around the shopping centre. All the while this was happening, an unknowing blond just arrived home from a busy shift at the clinic, completely unaware that his fiancé was fondly holding another person's hand.

llllllllllllllllllll

"Must you really leave tomorrow, Sasuke?" The blonde caressed Sasuke's lean arm with her index finger. She turned to her lover who was staring up at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Ino, in an effort to regain the man's attention, sat on the man's bare hips and straddled him. "Baby?" That action certainly caught his attention.

"Hn? What'd you say, Ino?" He asked as he thumbed the woman's hip. Sasuke sighed relishing the feel of Ino's soft skin. The bed they were laying on was doing little to stop the call of sleep. It was, after all, a man's curse to feel the full weight of exhaustion after sex.

"Stay for a couple more days, Sasuke." She pleaded, not forgetting to add the ever famous puppy dog look. To her dismay, Sasuke frowned at her request. "You know I can't stay. Naruto's waiting for me." There was that god damn name again.

Naruto.

She cursed that name. She just couldn't understand why Sasuke chose to be with that waste of space. He couldn't even satisfy Sasuke's needs. He had no right to be with Uchiha Sasuke! Let alone be engaged to him! That internal rant caused Ino to roll her hips against Sasuke's. She'd just have to make Sasuke forget about that manwhore. The desired reaction was achieved when Sasuke released a husky moan.

"Mmm, Sasuke." She whispered into the air as she grinded against Sasuke a little harder. Sasuke, in little to no time at all, was erect once again. He could feel Ino starting to get quite wet herself. God... he wanted in so bad. He raised an arm to reach over to the side-table with a drawer that contained a box of condoms. Ino had other plans though. She raised her hips and slid Sasuke's cock into her womanhood.

"Fuck, Ino! Condom!" Despite the overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing, he couldn't help but fret over the fact that Ino had just slipped his semen-dripping member into herself without protection. She began bouncing up and down Sasuke's hips, feeling the way the shaft created friction against her vaginal walls. "Don't worry, babe. I'm on the pill." Before the Uchiha could even protest further, she broke the rules and kissed the man dead on the lips. Fortunately for her, Sasuke was too far into the sex to even reprimand her.

Round two began with Ino evidently enjoying her Sasuke while Sasuke opted to imagine a different blond rubbing against him. In the wave of passion, he'd screamed out Naruto's name and mumbled it in his sleep.

And as Sasuke slumbered on, Ino remained awake anticipating the day that Naruto would no longer be in the picture.

llllllllllllllllllll

"Sooo what'd you get me, jerk?" Naruto pestered once Sasuke had entered their home. The Uchiha couldn't help but snort at his fiancé. "I missed you too, moron." He really shouldn't be surprised though. This was Naruto they were talking about; and Naruto, was in all essence, an overgrown child.

Naruto released a deep chuckle. "Yeah, yeah. Me too, bastard. But more importantly, what'd you get me, Sasuke?" The blond said over the counter as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. Sasuke tossed his partner a garish Justin Bieber t-shirt. That ought to shut his beloved idiot up for the moment.

"... "

"Love you too, moron." Sasuke smiled that ever so charming smile of his.

"... You're sleeping on the couch, bastard."

Sasuke could only chuckle at the blond. He made his way to Naruto who was still standing behind the counter and gave him a heart-warming embrace. Naruto, in turn, smiled and let the warmth of his betrothed engulf him. Uchiha Sasuke relished in these moments: their little banters, their little bouts of rivalry, their horsing around, and most importantly their acts of love. These little moments with Naruto were quite honestly the best moments in his life.

"I actually really did miss you, Sasuke. You know I always do."

Unbeknownst to him...

"Hn. So no couch?"

It would all come to an end soon.

"Don't push your luck, asshole."

Because nearly two months later, Sasuke received a text from Ino that would inevitably change his life.

_Sasuke, I'm pregnant with your child._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hiya! ^_^ I'm down to my last week of semestral break. Nuuuu! Now I'm sad. D:

So here we goooooo! Last part of Confessions :D I just might incorporate lyrics in this part. 's get excited for this. :3

If you guys can, check out my other stories as well ^_^ (Shamless self-plug) Also, I'm betting a few of you will have questions by the end of this story. Feel free to ask away and I'll gladly answer ^_^ I don't know how, but I'll find a way. Ahehe.

Small heads up about this chapter: There will be a flashback portion but will not be specified by the use of italics (just in case you guys get confused). The way the flashbacks were written might actually be confusing. I'm gonna try to attempt to write how a person recalls and sees memories in quick succession. Hopefully that works out. :p

Story has not been beta-read. I've only ever proofread all of my stuff by myself. So I'm 100% sure that there are mistakes in there somewhere. I apologize in advance.

Anyways, have fun kiddies! Talk to you at the end of the page! :D

***DISCLAIMER APPLIES***

* * *

**REMEMBER CONFESSIONS?**

_Sasuke, I'm pregnant with your child._

He felt as if his lungs were just knocked off their place and dropped onto this stomach. The world began to spin and it was like his feet weren't even touching the ground anymore. Every time he inhaled, he felt like the air wasn't getting in to his lungs (he briefly considered that maybe his lungs actually did fall off). Truth be told, it was like all his sensory organs weren't functioning.

This had to be some joke.

Ino had to be lying! And besides, even if she really were pregnant, how was he to know that that _thing _really was his! That had to be it right? Ino was either lying or she was screwing around with other men. Those were the only two possibilities! Because Sasuke was always careful when he was with Ino. He made sure that they were having safe sex.

Suddenly, his swift intake of air was caught in his throat. Sasuke had just realized something of great significance. _He _made sure that he and Ino were having safe sex; but what about Ino?

_"Don't worry, babe. I'm on the pill."_

... Could it be?

He was shaken out of his musings by, oh get this, his ever beloved blond. From the look on Naruto's face, it could be inferred that the man was fretting over something. The sight of Naruto's cherubic face was enough to shoot Sasuke's stress level to the highest possible intensity. One must understand that Sasuke, by this point, was getting frantic. As a result, Sasuke jerked his body away from his fiancé and began pacing like a mad man.

"Hey, Sasuke. What's going on? You were breathing really fast." The nurse in Naruto was surfacing. The blond attempted to take hold of Sasuke to check signs of any immediate health risks; but even before Naruto could take a step towards the clearly panicking Uchiha, Sasuke had taken a step away.

"Sasuke, you're scaring me. Let me look at you for a sec." Sasuke immediately took notice of Naruto's lip-biting. The habit, the Uchiha, realized would only manifest if Naruto was under complete stress. Shit. This was bad. He had to get out. Now.

"I'm alright. Uh. The o-of-ffice just called." Fuck. Did he just stammer?! "There was an emergency with one of the accounts." Thank God he managed to rectify the small slip of his speech pattern. Hopefully Naruto didn't take too much notice of it.

Naruto's beautiful cerulean eyes softened. It was apparent that he sympathised with his lover. In a few months, they were to be married. It was now his duty to support and comfort Sasuke."Hey, chill. It's you we're talking about here. I'm sure you can fix it." He gestured for his raven-haired lover. "Sasuke, come he—"

"I'll be at the office. Don't wait up for me." Sasuke left Naruto's presence and went out the door in a snap. Naruto stood alone and dumbfounded at the centre of their living room, still quite worried for his husband-to-be.

It was weird.

Sasuke never panicked like that for anything.

In fact, Sasuke _never _panicked.

In the silence of the household, the rhythmic ticking of the clock served as the man's only companion.

The countdown had begun.

llllllllllllllllllll

All the employees warily looked at each other in the dreadful quiet of the floor. Had a pin been dropped in the room, the sound would probably have echoed across the expanse of space. The day had started so perfectly for each and every one of them that none of the workers could ever have foreseen such a quick turn of events. Their boss, all of a sudden, rushed out of the stairwell looking significantly less of his usual godly image. His secretary, a shy girl named Hinata, was just about to run through his schedule when, out of nowhere, the young Uchiha unleashed hell on their floor. Luckily for everyone, after saying his piece, Sasuke went into his office and hadn't come out since.

The contrast between the inside and outside of Sasuke's office would actually have been amusing to any individual of the third party; because the astounding lack of noise-level in the employee's area, Sasuke made up for in his office.

"Hi, bab—"

"What in fuck's name are you getting at, Ino!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs. It was truly beneficial that his office was sound-proof. Sasuke, by all means, looked every bit frazzled. His suit was unflatteringly hanging off his form. His tie was loose. The shirt was horribly tucked out. Even his perfect hair was ruffled up awkwardly.

He heard Ino sigh at the other end of the line. "Calm down, honey."

"Don't flipping tell me to calm down, Ino! Explain! Right now, god damn it!" His whole body was shaking from the fury he was experiencing. It was really a good thing that Ino was nowhere near the Uchiha at that moment. If she had, Sasuke would probably have hurt her.

"What else is there to explain, babe? I took a pregnancy test. It came out positive. There isn't anything more to tell." It was baffling how Ino was taking this very well; as if she wanted this pregnancy to happen.

"How can you be sure it's even mine, Ino?" Sasuke growled out the inquiry. Boy, was he pissed. It pissed him out even more when Ino decided to answer the question with a girly chuckle. "Oh, baby. I've only ever slept with you. I'm yours and yours alone."

"You're lying, Ino." This statement was childish on Sasuke's part. He was very sure that Ino would never sleep with any one else aside from him. He'd only said it out of desperation; on the off-chance that maybe Ino actually was sleeping around.

On the other end of the call, Ino shook her head. She seemed to have forgotten that her handsome lover was not in her presence. "I would never lie to you, Sasuke. And I certainly would never ever even think about cheating on you."

The sudden constriction in his chest was far too great that he had to stagger to his expensive-looking leather office chair. The guilt had finally hit home. The pain of guilt was caused by one word; one word Ino had just said that made the whole situation become so very real to him.

Cheat.

Uchiha Sasuke was a cheat.

He released a shaky breath as he rubbed the heel of his free palm over his eyes. He couldn't even begin to describe how much in deep shit he was. Memories of his transgression came to his mind in vivid images.

He was panting as he sat behind the wheel of his rented vehicle. The man had decided to park the car in an obscure-looking street after the woman by his side began to get a little frisky. At first, the blonde was simply toying with him every time the he stopped at the stoplight but at some point during their ride, Ino had begun to palm his member over his jeans. Next thing he knew she was unzipping his zipper and, not long after, he was getting head while he was driving. Everyone knew that getting a blowjob while driving was just like asking for an accident to happen; so he did the smart thing and parked the car where it was secluded and unsuspicious to the public.

"Fuck, Ino." He moaned as he leaned his head against the headrest. His fingers opted to run through the woman's soft hair. God, was she good at this. Almost as good as ... "Oh God", Sasuke choked out. He wasn't even able to finish his thoughts because Ino had just rolled her tongue in the most amazing way.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring causing him to snap his eyes open and glare at nothing in particular. How dare this person interrupt his sexy time! He chose to ignore the caller and attempted to refocus his attention to the pleasure he was receiving. Fortunately for him, the ringing didn't take too long before it halted the noise it was creating.

Thank God!

Three seconds later, the obnoxious sound of a ringing phone came back to haunt both individuals in the car. Ino simply grunted in displeasure but continued on with her 'task'. Sasuke, on the other hand, began to cuss like there was no tomorrow. He swiftly acquired his phone from one of his pockets, planning to shoot a scathing look at the name blaring on the phone screen. The hate never came because one look at the name of the caller and he was already scrambling to answer.

"Hey, babe." The greeting sounded breathless and too unSasuke-like. He winced over the fact that he sounded wrong (or was that just him?). Sasuke gently pulled at Ino's hair to signal her to stop. Much to Sasuke's dismay, she didn't let up.

"Yo. You busy or something? You didn't answer my first call." Sasuke could almost see the pout that came along with the caller's voice. Only Naruto could be so highly unmasked that you could even 'see' his emotions over the phone.

Sasuke braced himself to keep his voice steady."Yeah, I was caught working on someth—Nghh." Shit!

"S'uke? What happened?"

Fucking Ino wouldn't stop! She was all over him like a god damn lollipop! He didn't need this right now! Sasuke began to push Ino's person away from his; but it proved to be futile. The gesture only fueled Ino's vigour.

"Hng!" Sasuke harshly bit into his fist to forget about the unwanted pleasure he was experiencing.

"Bastard, I'm talking to you! What's going on out there?"

The raven-haired man took in a sharp breath before replying. "Sorry. My shin hit the table corner." He gasped out. This felt so wrong. It felt so wrong to be talking to his fiancé while Ino's mouth was in between his legs.

"Tch. Don't worry me like that, asshole."The relief was evident in Naruto's voice.

Sasuke needed to end this call fast lest he get himself into more trouble. "Hey, I have to get back to work." The young corporate man mentally patted himself on the back. The last sentence miraculously was said without a trace of stammering, breathlessness, and grunting.

"Mkay. Just called to say hi anyways." Naruto chirped. "Get your ass back home soon! Love you!"

Sasuke's mind short-circuited for a millisecond or two. Naruto... just had to say that, didn't he? Had to say he loved Sasuke when Sasuke was getting blown by some other blond bombshell.

"...Love you too, Naruto." And the sound of Naruto saying goodbye followed by the silence officially ended the conversation.

He was typing away on his laptop as he listened to the sound of the shower being used in his hotel suite's bathroom. Last night was amazing as usual. Ino never failed to surprise him with the moves she brought to bed with her.

Sasuke had the blankets covering his lower regions with his laptop placed just above his thighs. He actually needed to get a few more things done before he could slack off; a few reports here and there, nothing to get stressed about. The speed at which Sasuke was typing was incredible. Goes to show how into his work he was. With his task in mind, he failed to hear the shower go off. A few minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened and out came Ino clad with only a towel around her curvaceous figure. She pulled the gadget away from Sasuke and began to rain kisses on his neck.

"Ino, I'm working." Sasuke sighed as he tried to reach for his laptop.

"_Was _working, hon." Point taken.

Sasuke wasn't that far behind his deadline. He was just a workaholic so he could actually still slack off if he wanted to. The raven-haired man obliged the blond woman's advances. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down towards the bed. He skillfully peeled off Ino's towel and started to toy with the woman's supple breasts.

"Sasukeee." The name rolled off her tongue like a sin.

A couple of minutes later, the two were already tangled on the mattress. Something on the laptop screen caught Ino's and Sasuke's attention. Sasuke had forgotten to sign out of his video chatting account so here was his betrothed trying to contact him. The Uchiha growled at the disruption before clicking the 'ignore' button. Although as much as he'd like to deny it, that was the day Sasuke snubbed Naruto's call in favour of engaging with other activities. And no matter how many times he wallowed in regret, that day would never be erased from his mind.

It was the very first time he was sent to Vancouver for business. He had managed to successfully close a much sought after account and he had time to waste before he flew back home to Toronto. Despite the account being closed, he was still pretty wound up for some odd reason. He thought that once the Vancouver dealings were over and done with, he would be able to relax.

Nope.

Far from it, really. He was still pretty tensed. Another theory for the stress would be the fact that he and Naruto hadn't been seeing each other as often as he'd like. They were both too busy with their jobs added with the fact that their schedules weren't jiving as of late. It was unfortunate that his needs as a man weren't being met. Sometimes, it felt like he didn't even have a boyfriend. He contemplated on this as he mindlessly walked to the direction of his hotel. So lost was he in his thoughts, that he managed to bump someone on the shoulder.

"Hn. My apologies." He said but did not make eye contact with the person he had just walked into.

"No worries... Sasuke?"The sound of his name being called brought him completely out of his reverie. What greeted him was a sight he hadn't seen in a long time; long blonde hair, long eyelashes that framed gorgeous pale blue irises. If possible, she was even more slender than what he could remember.

"Ino." Her name was said with such certainty. Truthfully, he hadn't thought about her in the longest of times. Seeing her right now brought a wave of teenage memories. Not like he was still in love with her or anything. It just felt uncannily nostalgic.

"Hi, stud! How've you been? I haven't seen or heard from you in forever!" Ahh. Attitude-wise, Ino was exactly the way she was in their high school years: flirty to a fault.

"I'm doing well. The company is doing excellently. You?" He shot her a small smile. There was a reason they were together for quite a while. Ino was drop-dead gorgeous and intelligent to boot. She was definitely Sasuke's type.

"I'm fine." She gazed at him with glassy eyes. Ino was still obviously in love with him. "Hey. God knows I'd love more than anything to stay here and catch up with you but I'm actually late for an important meeting. I'll give you my number and we can get together when you're here on business." Sasuke knew this was dabbling into the dangerous but he went along with it anyways.

"Sure." So Ino had given him his number and he rung her phone so she could have his contact information. From that moment on, Sasuke slowly spiralled into a trap he would never be able to break out of.

"Honey? You still there?" Ino sounded overtly concerned over the phone. Sasuke was finally out of his trance and was back to face the situation at hand. He released a great sigh while he let his body slack against his chair.

"Yeah. I'm here." He didn't sound like himself anymore; he sounded tired and miserable. "How far along are you?"

"About a month and a half." Huh. Funny. The last time he was with Ino was a month and a half ago as well. He bitterly laughed in his mind. Jokes on him, right?

"So what now?"

He couldn't believe she was asking this. There was only one solution. "Get rid of it, Ino." It was cruel, he knew; but he did _not _want this child. At all.

"... what?" She was flabbergasted; as if she couldn't believe Sasuke could ever suggest such a thing.

"I said get rid of it, Ino. Don't make me say it again." Sasuke said in a harsh tone.

Tears began to fall from her eyes down to her cheeks. How could he? How could he?! "No! Sasuke, I am keeping _our _child!"

_Our _child.

Sasuke slammed a fist against his table. In doing so, one of his picture frames fell to the floor; the audible sound of glass breaking resounded in the room. "I don't want it, Ino! That thing will just ruin everything for me! Do you understand that? I'm getting married in two months! I will not let that piece of shit ruin that!"

Ino could not believe she was hearing this. For Sasuke, the biological father of their child, to be referring to their baby so cruelly; it was just too much for her. "Uchiha Sasuke, if you don't care for this family then I'll be forced to tell Naruto everything."

Silence.

Deafening silence.

She had just threatened Sasuke with a most powerful arsenal.

"...Sasuke?"

Sasuke, for a handful of seconds, did not respond. Once Ino's word had sunk in, he said with a voice with pure hate, "You do that and I'll make sure that you and that thing in your belly end up living a nightmare." And he hung up.

Sasuke put down his phone and massaged the bridge of his nose. It would be wise to take Ino's threat seriously. She would be the type of person to push through with that kind of dirty work. That being said, Sasuke was truly in a point of no return. The only choice he had now was to come clean himself. Better Naruto knowing from him than anyone else, right?

He pocketed his phone, stood up, and made his way out of his office; leaving behind a shattered frame with a picture of him and his Naruto from the night they were engaged.

llllllllllllllllllll

Despite his want to drive as slow as possible, he had to get home soon lest Ino call his home phone number and actually tell Naruto first before he could. So here he was in front of their home, seconds away from losing the love of his life. Another shaky release of breath.

He had to tell him now.

He exited his car and solemnly made his way to the front door. He slipped in the key and unlocked the entrance. The squeak of the door hinges would have alerted Naruto that he was back. True enough, he heard the soft padding of feet towards his direction. It was so quiet in the house; the sound of the tick-tick-ticking of the clock kept him from breaking down.

"Hm? Thought you'd be home late, S'uke?" Naruto revealed himself from the corridor and leaned against the available wall. The blond curiously quirked a brow at his partner. "Hey, you're really pale. You sick?" He walked towards Sasuke with purpose. Once close enough, he put the back of his hand against the other's forehead. "Babe, you're breaking into cold sweat. How are you feeling?"

Now or never.

Sasuke took hold of the hand that was on his forehead and firmly gripped it with both his hands. He then took the other hand and grasped it as well. Naruto's hands were so soft. He took a moment to appreciate that fact. This might be the only time he would ever feel them again. Sasuke sorrowfully looked at the gleaming ring on Naruto's left index finger.

Now or never.

"I have something to say, love."

"Huh? Wait. I'm still dealing with you right now. Sasuke, you're hands are really cold and you—"

"Naruto, this is really important. This is hard for me to say so it would be really helpful if you just listen to me first." Sasuke was beginning to tear up but he refused to let the tears fall.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, love. Before anything, I just want you to know that I really do love you. I'm insanely in love with you. Don't ever doubt that. Second, I hope you acknowledge the fact that I was man enough to admit to it." The Uchiha continued on staring at the stunning ring he had given his love. He had truly messed this one up.

Naruto kept silent, waiting for the words that needed to be said; words that would most likely end their relationship and whatever plans they had for their future. "I was with Ino every time I was in Vancouver." The blond simply furrowed his brows at the sentence. He wasn't able to piece the implication from there. Oh such innocence! Which meant Sasuke had to keep going with his confession. "Naruto, Ino's pregnant."

The younger man simply tilted his head. "Ino is your ex, right? And she's pregnant?" He happily grinned at Sasuke. "Tell her congratulations then!" Sasuke didn't even have the heart to be irritated at Naruto's stupidity. One of the reasons he was irrationally charmed by Naruto was because of his adorable obliviousness.

"So who the dad? Do we know him?"

Here it goes. After this, it would be painfully clear to Naruto what he'd been doing every time he was away.

Now

Or

Never

"I'm the father."

And in a snap of a finger, Naruto's joyful countenance vanished into thin air; replaced by an expression of pure unadulterated shock. "What are you..? What?" Naruto took a step away from Sasuke.

"I've been sleeping with her, Naruto. I ... I .. I've been cheating on you. She's almost two months pregnant with our child."

There. Plain in broad daylight.

The look on Naruto's face shouted heartbreak in high volumes. The blond began shaking his head as he took another step back. All it took was one blink and the tears began to fall from his blue eyes. It hurt. He felt so ... so inadequate. "Why? What's wrong with me? Was I not good enough?" It was those questions that had Sasuke closing the distance between him and his other _better _half.

"Don't! Stay away from me, Sasuke." Naruto stepped further away to maintain distance.

Like a good husband, Sasuke followed the command.

"No. Don't ever say that. I was the one who fucked up, love. There's nothing wrong with you." Sasuke explained from a good few steps away. It was evident from the way Naruto was shaking his head that the blond didn't believe a word Sasuke was saying. "Please listen, love." Sasuke pleaded."I fucked up. It was all me."

Naruto pointedly looked at his fiancé before asking, "How long?"

Sasuke, being the genius that he was, knew immediately what Naruto was asking. "I started sleeping with her nine months ago." The blond visibly tensed at the admission. "You were sleeping with her even before you proposed to me?" It was meant to be a rhetorical question but Sasuke answered by nodding his head. Imagine, Naruto was being lied to for the past nine months by his ever-loyal fiancé.

"I'm sorry."

"You've been lying to me all this time..."

"I'm sorry."

"All those times I tried to call you, you were screwing around..."

"I love you. I'm sorry."

"How could you even claim to love me!"

It was true. Who would ever cheat on the person you loved the most. Naruto made a very good point. The hardest part of Sasuke's apology was about to commence. In doing so, it was required of him to swallow his pride.

"I messed up and I'm truly _truly _sorry about that, Naruto. I just hope you could find it in yourself to forgive me and... " Here it goes: the most thick-faced request Sasuke had ever asked for. "I hope you can give me a second chance."

The clock continued with its ticking, effectively making the air thick with stifling awkwardness. Naruto simply stared with evident disappointment at his partner. The blond man released a sad chuckle before walking past Sasuke. The Uchiha felt his heart jump; because Naruto was walking towards the front door.

Naruto was leaving.

"Babe, hold on a second, please!" Sasuke caught Naruto's wrist which had the latter attempting to shake the grip away. "Let go, Sasuke." The younger man said scathingly. He had every right to be angry after all. Sasuke was a lying, cheating, son-of-a-bit—

"Love, I'm sorry. I really am! Look, I'll forget about her and the kid, okay? Just forgive me and it'll be like nothing happened. I promise I won't ever do it again." Sasuke had just asked for the impossible. Forgive, Naruto could do eventually; but never forget. What Sasuke thought would please Naruto only made the blond more disgusted with him. "You can't just forget about her, Sasuke. She has your kid! You were sleeping with her so you should have been prepared for the consequences! Be a man and take responsibility!" The blue-eyed man turned and continued his journey to the door. He needed to get out of here. This whole situation was just hurting him too much. It hurt because Sasuke had just been saying empty words to him.

_Will you marry me, idiot?_

_I'll take care of you, moron. That's what a good husband should do right? Take care of his wife?_

_Hey, I love you._

Empty words and promises.

Naruto scowled because, somehow, Sasuke was in the way again. The Uchiha blocked the path that would lead him to the front door. Before Naruto could even reprimand the older gentleman, Sasuke pulled the blond into an embrace.

"God damn it, Sasuke! Let me go!" Naruto pushed him away; but unfortunately, Sasuke was equally as strong as he was.

"I want to fix this! We've got something good going on, Naruto. Don't leave!" That had Naruto stilling his movements. Sasuke, despite his two-timing ways, had a really good point. Their relationship was truly one of a kind. The both of them were just too perfect for each other that it was uncanny. Naruto had always thought that saying Yes to Sasuke would be the best decision in his lifetime.

"Naruto, let me fix this."

Tick – tock – tick – tock

Sasuke felt his heart drop when Naruto merely shook his golden yellow head as a response. "It's too much. I..I.. don't want ... I can't deal with this right now, Sasuke." Naruto pulled away from Sasuke's hold without much resistance from the latter. Something shimmering in his hand caught his attention. The sight of the object only roused more sadness from him. Using his right hand, he gently and ever-so slowly removed the shimmering band on his left index finger. He took hold of one of Sasuke's hands and returned the ring.

Uchiha Sasuke was too much at a complete loss to even say or do anything while Naruto was evidently ending their relationship. The young Uchiha took notice of Naruto's lip-biting. Sasuke had caused this. He had no one else to blame but himself.

"Don't do this, Naruto. Please. I'm begging you." The appeal was spoken so softly that the breath of the plea was carried away by the draft.

"I don't want to have to think about this right now, Sasuke. Let me... Let me just recover from this. _If _I recover from this... Then _maybe_ we'll talk" Uzumaki Naruto walked past Sasuke without so much as a glance. The sound of the door hinges squeaking heralded the blonds' exit. As the door clicked shut, the clock had sounded the arrival of the new hour.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

And Sasuke stood alone in the lonely house with a gorgeous ring in his possession, drowning in his regret.

* * *

**A/N: **Hooray for open-ended endings! I was too torn between Naruto forgiving Sasuke and Naruto leaving Sasuke that I decided to leave the ending to the reader. Ahehe. Just the same, I apologize for not giving everyone the closure. Nyehehe. So this is complete. Now, I can focus on BTW more. :3 Or maybe I can continue that Shakespeare-in-love themed oneshot(?) I've been writing for the past eight months.

Well, whatever I decide, I hope to hear from you all soon!

**NOTE (27/10/2013):**I'm sorry if I confused any one about the status of this story. This is actually really a COMPLETE story. I simply just left it open-ended. So sorry if I caused a bit of confusion here. TT~TT

Olie over and out! Peace! (Gangsta sign)


End file.
